


Not All Dreams Are Nightmares

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Communication is the way to my heart, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Honesty and communication, I hate miscommunication, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Spoilers for Flash finale, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: Felicity goes to Central City to help Iris cope while Oliver is trying to cope without Felicity for the first time since the island.Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon Weeks 13-16Week 13: SleeplessWeek 14: AskWeek 15: ChooseWeek 16: Malfunction





	1. Night talks and Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my week ten fic for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon without having finished the Flash. But after finishing season three I knew that I had to write something about Felicity and Iris. This weeks prompt was so perfect that this will be multiple chapters because there were multiple things that I wanted to do but thought it would be better to do in chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again to Maddie who I will probably spoil with this fic because she is not caught up on the Flash. And to Anna who I also spoiled, for being my beta.

“Felicity, are you sure that you want to go?” Oliver was on the bed reading over things from City Hall. He set the papers aside on his nightstand.

“Oliver, I  _ need _ to do this.” Her feet tucked under her when she sat beside him. She took his hands in hers. “I remember when I thought I lost you. The weeks after you went to fight Ra’s, they were some of the hardest.” He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “No, we’re being honest with each other, and you need to hear this.”

She took a slow breath and began. “The first few weeks were torture,” she said. “I tried to have hope. But then Malcolm showed up and told us you were dead.” She wiped at the corner of her eye. “I-I...”

It came out in a soft whisper. “Felicity.” He pulled her into a hug.

“I’m fine.”

“Sometimes reliving memories can be worse.”

“Yeah.” She sucked in a breath. “When I finally thought, or let myself believe...that you were dead, I left the team. I didn’t...I didn’t know how to function on the team without you.”

“Oh.”

“But I figured out why I needed to be part of the team, even though I had a hole in my heart. One that I felt even more than after Cooper or my father.”

“Felicity, look at me.” He nudged her chin. “I’m so sorry you had to endure this because of me.”

“I have to go.” She pulled away from his embrace. “Oliver, Iris doesn’t have Caitlin. She doesn’t have anyone in Central City who knows what this feels like. But I do.”

“I’m not going to stop you from going, and I understand why you need to go. It’s...it’s just that I’ll miss you. And, sometimes I feel that I couldn’t function without you.” He leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. “You and John have become so important in my life, and when I - when Prometheus had you…,” he leads off, not knowing exactly what to say.

“I know.” She placed a kiss on his forehead, “You have so many people who care about you. I am not the only one that loves you. And you have William to look after, so you won’t even worry about me.”

“Don’t joke about that Felicity. I’ll always worry about you. Just be careful.” He added, “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s only a week. Curtis can run comms.”

“I’ll miss you.” Oliver’s lips brushed over Felicity’s.

“I’ll miss you, too. I’ll call you every night.”

 

* * *

 

The silence that came from Iris’ apartment didn’t seem like a good start. Felicity knocked on the door. “Iris are you -”

“Cisco for the last time -” the brunette started. “Oh, Felicity! It’s been such a long time,” Iris said with a faint smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. She pulled Felicity into a quick hug. “Come in and set your bags down.”

“I wish I could come more often but -”

“I understand,” Iris interrupted, sadly. “When faced with bad guys so often, sometimes friends aren’t the first things on our minds.”

“I wish that didn’t happen.”

“Me too,” Iris agreed. “So what brings you to Central City? Does Cisco need help with something?”

“No, I actually came to see you.”

“Why don’t we sit down then, do you want anything to drink?” Iris asked as she directed them to the couch.

“I’ll take a glass of water, and how about we call for some delivery? I don’t think either of us will want to get or make food once we start talking.”

“Okay,” Iris agreed, moving to the kitchen as Felicity sat down. “Do you want pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese and I’ll pay. Get whatever you want.”

After Iris ordered food, Felicity took a small sip of water and began. She told Iris about the first week after Oliver left to fight Ra’s and when Oliver was in Nanda Parbat. She explained why she rejoined the team even when she thought that Oliver was dead. When the food arrived, Felicity had told Iris everything she told Oliver and more.

Iris had eaten a quarter of her food before she started to tell Felicity how she was feeling.

“How have you been sleeping?” the blonde asked.

“I’ve had better nights,” Iris joked.

Felicity glared at her, but with a mouth full of food. Iris burst out laughing.

“You’re a lot less intimidating when you’re eating.”

“Iris,” Felicity chided. “How many nights of sleep have you gotten since it happened?”

“I’ve been better in the past few nights, but I still have nightmares.” Iris took in a bite of food and sighed. “Some of the dreams, they aren’t even nightmares. They're futures, possibilities...if Barry hadn’t been trapped in the speed force.” Iris paused for a moment. “If he hadn’t left.” She put her food on the coffee table. Knees pulled to her chest, Iris began to cry.

Tears littered her shirt - Barry’s Central City University shirt, the one she had gotten him for his birthday freshman year.

“I’ve had so many sleepless nights.” Iris sniffed. Felicity pulled her into a hug. “Sometimes we’re saying our vows and the speed force sucks him in. Other times we’re happily married and talking about having kids. And then I wake up, I realize it’s not real.”

“Iris, I wish I could tell you that the pain will just go away one day, but it doesn’t.”

“I don’t know how to cope without him. I...I just want him here with me. He just ran out our wedding invitations to everyone. We just defeated Savitar. Even with HR dead, we were in a place to move on. My death wasn’t an event that was going to happen.”

“Oh, Iris.”

“HR died for me. He took my place that night so I could live, so I could live and be happy. But I don’t know how to be happy without Barry. We’ve known each other as long as I can remember. I can’t think of a time when I couldn’t lean on him. Except for when he was in a coma, but even then I knew where he was.” Iris let out a long breath. “Even then I could talk to him.”

“But sometimes they do what they think is right without thinking about how sacrificing themselves will affect their loved ones.”

"Yeah,” Iris huffed. “He just left.”

“Iris Ann West, he did not  _ just _ leave.”

“But he did. He didn’t think about how his disappearance would affect anyone. How it would affect the team. How it would affect us. Affect me. We were happy. We could be planning our wedding. We should be happy!” Iris stood up abruptly. “But Barry just went into the speed force. He just left me, before we got married!”

“Iris take a few bite of food while I say something.”

“But -”

“No buts. You can continue after.” Iris consented, picking up her still half-full carton of food. “Iris, from what I know about the speed force situation, he didn’t leave you. He did the one thing he knew that would protect you.” Iris opened her mouth to interject. “How bad was the storm that night? Do you think that he would have made the same choice if he didn’t need to stop the storm? If there had been another way?”

“Well no,” She said after swallowing her bite of food. “But -”

“He didn’t leave you to say he was done. He had plenty of other opportunities to do that. He went into the speed force so you would be safe,” Felicity asserted, “That doesn’t mean it was the best or the most thought-out plan, but Barry would never do something to purposefully put you in harm's way.”

“I know.” Iris sighed, taking another bite.

“Barry has done everything in his power this past year to save you. Going into the speed force is one aspect of that.”

“He thinks that all of this happened because of him and maybe it did.” She stood up suddenly. “He went into the speed force because of Flashpoint. If he hadn’t gone back to save his mother, none of this would have happened. John and Lyla would have Sara. Caitlin wouldn’t be a meta. Cisco’s brother would be alive.” Her voice rose with every point until she was yelling. “He would be with me now!” She sank to her knees as Felicity knelt down to her.

“Everything will be okay.” She held out her hand to Iris.

“How do you know?”

“Because it has to be.”

Iris took her hand, and Felicity helped her stand up. And for the first time since Barry was in the speed force, Iris knew why.

 


	2. Post Nightmare Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and William talk about the first time the Oliver met the Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my piece for Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon Week 14 ask
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for the support and Anna for being the best beta.

“No, Felicity!” Oliver watched the island be engulfed in flames again. “Felicity! Slade, where is she?” He growled as he turned to face Slade, but he found himself with Adrian in the cell, back in Star City.

“She will know who you are, what you are, Oliver.” Adrian spat, backing away from Oliver. “Why don’t I bring her here? You can tell her yourself! Her last thoughts can be of who you  _ really  _ are before I snap her neck. Should I leave Donna with a note? Explaining to her that you killed her precious baby girl? Or should I just leave Felicity’s body for her to find?”

“I swear to God if you touch her -,” Oliver roared.

“You’ll do what? If you hadn’t noticed, Oliver, you don’t even know what game we’re playing yet.”

The next thing he knew, Felicity’s body was being pulled from the yacht as he struggled to keep his head above the water. “Felicity! No!” He jerked his limbs uselessly, but they wouldn’t move.

“Oliver?” a small voice echoed.

“Felicity,” he gasped out, desperate to move.

“Dad!” the voice became louder. “Dad, you need to wake up. It’s all just a dream. Felicity’s alright, she’s still in Central City.”

“William?” Oliver opened his eyes, taking in the dark room.

“Should I turn on the light?”

“Yeah.” Oliver, still reeling from his dreams, slowly made his way to a sitting position. When the light illuminated the room, he noticed the yellow lightning bolt emblem pattern on William’s pajamas. Even though the Scarlet Speedster was no longer on this earth, the sight of the emblem still made Oliver feel better.

Oliver’s thoughts were interrupted when William said, “You know she’s going to be okay. She’s in Central City, the Flash will protect her.” His face fell again when he remembered why she even went there.

“What is it?” William inquired. “Why did Felicity go?”

“William.” Oliver began to untangle himself from the blanket.

“No, dad, you need to tell me,” William insisted.

“You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember when I told you I knew the Flash? It was the first time I met you in Central City.” William nodded. “I wasn’t lying to you. I first met the Flash in Star City, but it was called Starling back then.”

“Okay… but what does that have to do with Felicity leaving?”

“We’re good friends with the Flash and his team. Back in May, when we were on the island, there was a huge storm in Central City. It wasn't a normal storm. The storm was created by the same force that gave the Flash his powers, the speed force, and the speed force was mad at the Flash.”

“Why was the speed force mad at the Flash? He's a hero!”

“While he is a hero, the Flash did something the speed force told him not to do. He ran back in time to change an event. The speed force wasn't happy, so it created the storm as a warning. The Flash ended up having to go into the speed force.”

“Who’s going to protect Central City now?”

“Well, they have Kid Flash now.”

“Okay, but what does the Flash going into the speed force have to do with Felicity being in Central City?”

“Before the Flash went into the speed force, he had asked his girlfriend to marry him. Now that her fiancé is away, she is very upset. Felicity wanted to go see her and make her feel better, since they are friends.”

“Oh, okay.” William turned to his father. “Have I met the Flash without knowing?”

“I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Okay.” He turned away. But Oliver could tell he wanted to ask something else.

“William, you can ask me.” Oliver pulled William closer.

“What happened the first time you met the Flash?”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Oliver whispered.

“Yes!,” William replied immediately, a little loud.

“I knew the Flash before he got his superpowers.”

“Really?” William squealed.

“Yeah. The first time I met the Flash, Diggle, Felicity, and I were at a Queen’s Consolidated facility that had just been robbed. The Flash showed up as a CSI, sent from Central City. He told us the crime could have only been done by a group of men with special equipment, but it was only one man with super strength.”

William was listening carefully to every word that came out of Oliver’s mouth. “Was the Flash right?”

“Yes he was, but I didn’t want to listen. I was rude to him during his whole visit.”

“Daad,” William interrupted. “How can you be rude to  _ the  _ Flash?”

“Okay, well, I was rude to him because he liked Felicity and I was a bit jealous.” Oliver sighed thinking of that time. “You can ask Diggle. Though, I did ask him to come to Grandma Moira’s party to dance with Felicity.”

“So, Felicity liked the Flash?” William asked.

“I actually don’t know, I’ll have to ask her that. But back to my meeting with the Flash. So, the night of Grandma Moira’s party, we ended up tracking the robber to an A.R.G.U.S. bunker.”

“Wait, isn’t that where Aunt Lyla works?”

“Yup, but this was before she became the director.” Oliver took a couple deep breaths before he continued. “If Felicity and Diggle hadn’t found me, and without the help from the Flash, I would be dead.” William gasped. “I was injected with a dangerous drug when the robber threw me against a shelf of supplies. The Flash used rat poison to counteract the drug.”

“He used rat poison?” William shrieked, with his brows furrowed.

“The drug that I was injected with made my blood super thick, similar to maple syrup, but the rat poison thinned my blood out. At least that’s what he told me.”

“Did you know that the Flash was going to save you?”

“No. I was unconscious when they brought me to the bunker. I may have choked him when I woke up.”

“What?” William cried.

“Hey, I was very startled when I became conscious. Also, he was an unfamiliar face in the bunker,” Oliver explained, with a soft laugh. “So, in the state of panic, I reacted with my protective instincts.”

William sighed, shaking his head. “Dad, only you would do that,” William laughed, as he face palmed. When William finally lifted his head from his hands, he inquired, “So, why didn’t you like the Flash at first? I get that he liked Felicity, but there has to be another reason. It seems like Felicity liked him, so he must have been nice.”

“Your -,” Oliver cut himself short. “Felicity liked the Flash because he understood her science talk and he  _ is _ a nice person, but I just felt like he was hiding something.”

“Was he?”

“Yes,” Oliver said truthfully, “but it wasn’t important. He just wanted to do something for his mother.” Oliver remembered what he wasn’t telling William. Barry came to then Starling City to help acquit his father. He wanted to find the impossible, and he had. Barry came into their lives at the beginning of the Mirakuru mess.

“Dad?” asked William, as he snuggled closer to his father. “When did you first realize that you were in love with Felicity?”

“Why the sudden interest in our love life, kiddo?”

“You’ve been on edge ever since Felicity left for Central City yesterday.”

“Yeah, I guess I have. It’s just that the last time that she wasn’t in the city, Adrian Chase had her on Lian Yu.” Oliver took a deep breath, counting to five before he let it out. “I don’t know that if there was ever a ‘moment.’ Felicity made her way into my heart the moment I first met her. She’s been such an important part of my life for so many years. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her. She’s saved my life so many times, and I would never have been able to survive being a CEO without her.”

“How bad of a CEO could you have been? You are the mayor now.”

“Oh, William, I was so bad. I turned QC over to a psychopath who was working with the enemy. I became the CEO to try and protect the company, not that I did much good, instead of a person who would help QC grow. I ran for mayor because I could protect myself from the threats and this city needed someone to help it go into the light. I care about this city enough to make it my night and day job. Without Felicity’s support, I wouldn’t be able to do what I do.”

“Dad?” William asked uncertainly. “Do you think Felicity would be mad if I asked to call her mom?”

“William, I think she would be honored.”


	3. The Hope of Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's last day in Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon week 15 prompt: Choose.
> 
> The next chapter is the last and this week I had a little bit of a hard time figuring out how to set it up, but I feel that next week chapter is going to be good.
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for the support and Anna for being my Beta.

“Iris, you need to get up,” Felicity said, as she tugged the blanket off her friend. Iris groaned, struggling to keep her grasp on it. “When was the last time you went to work and finished a story you were proud of? Iris! Get off your a- !” Felicity stopped herself, got up, and started walking towards to the door. She looked back at the bed Iris was sulking in, and said, “I am going to pour ice water on you if you are not out of that bed in the next ten minutes.” _I feel like her mother_ , Felicity thought.

When Felicity made her way down to the kitchen, her phone lit up with notifications from Oliver and Cisco. She opened the one from Oliver first. It was a selfie of Oliver and William snuggling in bed with the message, _Good morning from Star City! William misses your morning hugs._

She smiled at the picture, and quickly responded, _You guys look comfy. Tell William that we’ll go to Big Belly Burger when I get back._

Her phone buzzed immediately with Oliver’s response, _Okay._ Another buzz came a second later, _I miss your hugs too. The nightmares are getting better._

 _I wish I could have been there for you_ , Felicity sighed before opening Cisco’s text.

_We need you and Iris to man the comms for Wally and Jessie. Everyone else is busy._

_We’ll be there soon_ , she sent the text and started jogging back up the stairs. “Iris, Wally and Jessie need us to run the comms.” She found Iris standing in a Star Labs sweatshirt and jeans. “Come on. We’ll stop by Jitters on the way.”

  


By the time Iris and Felicity were at Star Labs, Wally and Jessie were out doing their speed test. “Wally and Jessie, I want you to phase through the buildings at the next intersection and make your way to Mercury Labs,” Iris said. Wally and Jessie followed in suit, making their way to the Mercury Labs building. Just as Iris was about to give the speedsters the next set of directions, the metahuman alarm went off, alerting them to a bank robbery.

Felicity immediately had the surveillance up, as Iris told the speedster duo what to do. The women worked in tandem as they helped the speedsters find and capture the rogue metas. By the time the CCPD arrived on the scene, the speedster couple had the metas and the area was secure.

“Iris, have you ever thought of leading team Flash? I know that you weren't part of the original team,” Felicity added before Iris could cut her off, “but, you have this natural ability to inspire and command a room. You understand that things can be difficult. _You_ led Wally and Jesse through that robbery. I barely did anything.”

“I guess I never really thought about it. It had always been Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.” Iris turned to face her friend. “With Barry and Caitlin gone, I’ve been running the comms more because Harry and Cisco have been trying to find a way to get Barry out of the speed force.”

“Just think about it. You don’t have to put the captain hat on right away. It’s more about you taking more responsibility here, and being able to fight to make the city a better place since Barry isn’t able to.” Felicity looked at her phone to check the time. “Why don’t we get lunch at Big Belly Burger?” Iris nodded, grabbing their purses as they headed out.

  


They arrived at Big Belly Burger after the lunch rush, so they were able to find a table after ordering their food. As they sat down, Felicity got a text from Oliver, _William and I have a surprise for you when you get home._

 _Can’t wait_ , Felicity sent with a smile before their food was set down.

“Who was that?” Iris asked.

“It was Oliver,” Felicity said, before she took her first bite of burger.

“Oh, what did he want?” Iris asked, as she dipped a fry in her milkshake as she waited for an answer.

“He said there would be a surprise when I got home,” Felicity shrugged as she said it.

“A surprise?”

“Yup.” Felicity pulled a few fries from her basket.

“Since you inspired me earlier, and the fact that you’re leaving tomorrow, we should go shopping.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” They sat in silence as they finished their food. As they went to put up their baskets, Felicity said, “If we are going shopping, I’m going to need a pick me up, since Oliver called late last night, and we stayed up talking for a while.”

“How have you guys been?” Iris asked, as they left Big Belly Burger to stop at Jitter’s.

“We’re doing better. We both had to adjust to having William with us, but we’re in a routine now, so it’s better. Right after the island, everything was a mess. Most of us were injured, and we weren’t in the best emotional spaces. We’re still recovering; some of us will be for longer than others,” she added, thinking of Oliver’s nightmares, “but, as a whole, Team Arrow is doing better and we’re back to stopping bad guys.”

“That’s great! Are the new recruits doing well?”

“Yeah, Dinah took the Black Canary Mantle a few months ago. Cisco made her a new suit,” Felicity said.

“I remember Cisco saying something about that. It looked so cool when I saw the design.”

As they entered the first shop, Iris’ phone buzzed in her hand. Her eyes widened as she read the text. “Who’s texting you?” Felicity asked, trying to sneak a look over Iris’ shoulder.

“Nothing important, just Cisco reminding me of something,” Iris said nonchalantly.

“Oh, really? For a reporter, that was a terrible cover up, West.”

“It’s harder when someone catches you off guard,” Iris lamented. “It was Oliver.”

“I didn’t even know that Oliver had your number.”

“Cisco must’ve given it to him,” Iris explained.

“Okay, that makes sense,” Felicity nodded, “Well...what did he say?”

“He asked how we were doing,” Iris said, a wide smile crawling across her face. Felicity gave her a look until she continued. “He also may have told me a thing about your surprise.”

“And...?” Felicity asked, hopeful.

“And...that’s all that I’m going to tell you.”

“But- ” Felicity protested.

“But nothing! If you hack into my phone, I swear- ”

“Hacking is such an ugly word!”

“That’s why I used it. Now, let’s get back to what we came here for.”

“Fine,” Felicity sighed. “But, I’m not dropping this.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Iris chuckled, as she shifted through a rack of dresses.

  


When they finally made their way back to the Allen-West residence, Team Flash was there, set up for a send-off party for Felicity.

Felicity chatted with Cisco for a while. He explained what he and Harry were working on to get Barry out of the speed force, and Felicity gave some input how they could improve it.

Wally and Jessie told Felicity that they might make a quick trip to Star City. “You may want to let the mayor know that we’re coming,” Wally joked.

“We’d be happy to show you the Arrow Cave if you guys stopped by,” Felicity offered, before Cisco’s voice filled the room.

“Gather around everybody! I have a few announcements to make.” Cisco clapped, as he turned to face Felicity. “Felicity, I’m so sad to see you go, but I’m happy you came out here for reasons that didn’t revolve around our _night work_.” Agreements were heard around the room. Cisco glanced towards Iris, “Now, we all heard what you said to Iris in the vortex earlier today. I only have one question: Iris, are you stepping up to lead Team Flash?”

Iris gasped, looking over to her father. He nodded proudly, and she began to speak, “I never thought that when Barry got struck by lightning, I would become surrounded by such amazing people. You all push me to be a better person. I want to do the same for all of you.”

“I made you this,” Cisco smiled, as he shoved a small box into her hands. There was a small pin inside that had the words, ‘Team Flash Captain’ written. Iris laughed, as she picked it up out of the box.

“I have a second gift! But this one is for Felicity,” Cisco turned back to Felicity, giving her a slightly bigger box.

“Oh Cisco, you didn’t have to,” Felicity smiled graciously, as she took the box from him.

“Don’t look at me, this was all Iris’ idea,” he smirked, pointing to Iris.

When Felicity opened the box, all she saw was purple. She lifted the object up, to see it was a purple jacket. Over the left breast, the letters ‘OTA’ were embroidered in white.

“Even the hope of Team Arrow needs some protection for when you go out into the field,” Cisco explained.

Felicity turned to Iris, “Oliver told you about the Clockman incident, didn’t he?”

“And there was that,” Cisco laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Everything is set up for tomorrow,” Oliver told William.

“Awesome, Felicity deserves the best,” William smiled, “Did you find the ring?”

“I did,” Oliver said holding it up for William to see.


	4. Not Creme Brulee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity journey to Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon week 16: Malfunction
> 
> Okay, funny story with this chapter, my original plan for this chapter was straight fluff. It was going to be the cutest chapter I'd ever written. And then I saw this week's prompt. Needless to say, even with my friends' suggestions that this could still be a cute chapter, I had a different idea that I ran to the hills with. 
> 
> Maddie and Anna, I could have listened to you, but thanks for your support anyway. Anna thank you for being my beta.

“Okay. Thea has the ring, the B-Squad are out on the street, and Diggle is watching William,” Oliver told the empty apartment. His voice echoed off the walls, as he went through his mental to-do list. He had asked Thea to stop by the apartment with the ring, so he would have it when he went down to the bunker. She arrived at the apartment with the ring, and he followed her out the door. He then made his way to the bunker.

“Black Canary, Wild Dog, how’s everything going?” Oliver asked as he stood in the computer center.

“Everything seems quiet, boss, but we’ve picked up a bit of chatter,” Dinah started.

“Some low lives think that there’s something going down at the train station,’ Rene added.

“Okay, I’ll alert SCPD. I want you two to find out as much as possible. Felicity’s train comes in later I do not want her in the middle of this.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity’s last morning in Central City went slow. Iris had to go to work, leaving Felicity free to spend her morning with the Geek Squad at Star Labs. As she started to get ready, she realized she just wanted to see her family again, to be in Oliver’s arms. Instead of heading out to Star Labs and leaving on a later train, she wanted to surprise Oliver by taking an earlier train.

_Take care, I hope to see you soon,_ Felicity sent a quick text to Cisco, before she left Iris’ apartment.

_Leaving early?_ Cisco responded.

_Yeah, I want to see my boys._

_Text me when you get home._

_I will. Give everyone my best,_ Felicity typed with a smile.

Felicity thought about texting Oliver that she was taking an earlier train, but she decided against it because she still wanted to surprise him. She pulled up some documents to go over on the train for her startup. While she wasn’t a business major, she had learned a lot about business ever since she left her IT cubicle. _I had never imagined I would be with Oliver back then,_ Felicity thought.

When her train arrived, she pushed away those thoughts and thought of the things that she’d have to go over with Curtis later.

 

* * *

 

Cisco: _Hey, Felicity left early. She’ll be on the next train to Star City._

Iris: _I thought she was supposed to go to Star Labs to hang out with you geeks._

Cisco: _She decided to leave early to surprise Oliver._

Oliver: _Shit_

Iris: _What???_

Dinah: _Word on the is that there’s a bomb at the Star City Train Station_

Cisco: _Can’t your city be peaceful for just one day?_

Diggle: _We’re not the ones with metas._

Cisco: _Alright, that’s fair_

Jessie: _Do you want us to come right now? Wally and I could help case for the bomb._

Cisco: _Your father would love that_

Dinah: _We alerted the SCPD, but we can use all the help we can get._

Rene: _It would help Oliver calm down too_

Oliver: _Yes, because I’m going to be calm when the woman I’m going to propose to is on a train that might blow up._

Diggle: _We’ll get these guys._

Cisco: _We’ll get there as fast as we can._

 

* * *

 

After Black Canary and Wild Dog had been on the streets for a half hour, Oliver called them back to the bunker, so they could reconvene with reinforcements. Curtis had been on computer ever since they found out about the bombs.

“Lyla’s watching Johnny and William,” Diggle said as he walked in the bunker. “When are Team Flash supposed to get here?”

“Now,” Wally’s voice entered the bunker with a streak of light with Cisco, while Jessie had Iris.

Diggle jumped at the light. “I’ll never get used to that, and it’s not just Barry anymore.”

“We still need to go back for Joe and Harry, but Cisco and Iris can help now,” Wally said quickly before he and Jessie sped out of the bunker.

“I’ll run comms, so Curtis can focus on finding the bombs,” Iris told Oliver.

“Thank you,” Curtis said from the computer center as Iris ran up to help him.

Cisco stood in full Vibe attire. “I can help Diggle out on the streets.”

“You’ll go with Diggle and me. I’ll call Thea and tell her what’s going on,” Oliver said, as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

After an hour, the whole gang still hadn’t found the bombs. “What if the bombs aren’t in Star City?” Curtis blurted out.

“What if the bombs are being brought to Star City?” Cisco questioned, piggy-backing off of what Curtis said.

“So, what guys are saying...is that the bomb is on the train Felicity is on?” Iris exclaimed.

“Yes,” Oliver growled. “Jessie, Wally, take Dig and me to the train. The rest of you will wait at the train station,” he demanded as everyone listening intently.

As his team raced to the train station, the two speedsters with Dig and Oliver made their way to the train. Curtis and Iris were back at the bunker on the comms.

 

* * *

 

Felicity was looking through some statements from a potential investor when she saw what seemed to be speedster lightning outside of her window. She immediately texted Oliver and Cisco, but she received no response.

She finally texted Curtis, _Why did it look like there was speedster lightning on the side of the train?_

Her finger ran across the keyboard as she pushed the investor file into the seat next to her. She quickly pulled up the monitors in the bunker.

Because there’s a bit of a situation, Curtis responded. Felicity gasped, as the monitors clearly displayed her train’s location.

_So there’s a situation that involves my train?!_ Felicity sent, exasperated.

_We think there may be bombs on your train that are meant to detonate when it arrives at the station._

_And why am I just hearing about this?_

She searched through all the data as she tried to figure out where the most damage would be done based on the locations of the bombs.

Her phone buzzed as she looked on her tablet. _Hey, Felicity, it’s Iris. We just now figured out that the bomb was on the train. All the info we gathered beforehand seemed like it was at the station._

_I’m assuming Wally and Jessie are here._

_Along with Dig and Oliver._

Felicity let out a sigh before she continued texting her friends. _Based on the locations in the train that would do the most damage to the train station, I think that there are three bombs planted,_ she sent, before starting to write another.

A text she assumed was from Curtis interrupted her typing, _One in each central location of the train._

_Tell Wally and Jessie to get Dig and Oliver to the front and back end of the train. I’ll handle the one in the middle._ Felicity quickly stood up from her seat and exited the car before she could psych herself out.

With her tablet in hand, Felicity watched as Curtis pinned the precise locations of the bombs. The one closest to her was two cars ahead. She made her way through each car to the one with the bombs. There were no people in the seats, and a black duffle bag sat in the middle of the aisle. She typed in Curtis’ name on her phone and hit the call button as she walked cautiously near the bag. “Alright, I found the package,” she said nervously when Curtis answered.

“Oliver and Dig said that the bombs are linked,” Iris informed her over the speakerphone.

Curtis continued, “They have to be deactivated at the same time or…kaboom.”

_3:26_ glared at Felicity in bright red numbers. “Tell Jessie and Wally to get everyone off of this train,” Felicity commanded, “and hook me up to the comms.”

“Wally and Jessie are starting to get everyone out,” Iris said.

After a few seconds of typing, she heard Curtis say, “It’s all set, Felicity is now on the comms.”

“Felicity,” Oliver sighed as if it was the last time he would ever say her name to her.

“Oliver, I should have told you I was coming sooner,” She let out in a rush.

“That’s not important now,” Oliver said.

“He’s right,” Diggle interrupted.

“All passengers are off the train,” Jessie reported, a bit out of breath.

“SCPD has the train station shut down,” Dinah chimed in.

“We have two minutes,” Diggle announced on the open channel.

“Okay,” Curtis said, “you all we need to dismantle the bombs, so you can see the control panel.”

“Okay,” Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver said simultaneously.

“Alright, what’s next?” Oliver asked.

“One minute,” Felicity said loudly.

“You guys need to cut the red wire at the same time, or the whole train will blow up,” Curtis said, as Felicity located the wire.

“Forty-five seconds,” Oliver said.

“Three,” Diggle said.

“Two,” Oliver echoed.

“One,” Felicity whispered as she snipped the wire.

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke. “Felicity, Dig, Oliver? Are you guys, uh, alive?” Cisco asked.

“Alive and well,” Diggle sighed, relieved.

“We’re coming to get you guys,” Wally said.

“This job is never boring,” Iris laughed.

“Rene, Dinah, inform the SCPD that the bombs have been deactivated,” Oliver said. His heavy breathing could be heard as he ran to Felicity.

When Felicity saw Oliver enter her train car, she ran into his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments; Felicity with her head tucked into Oliver’s shoulder, and Oliver with his chin resting on her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before inspecting her eyes to see if she was alright. “I promise to tell you when I'm coming home from now on,” Felicity lightly laughed.

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t care, as long as I get to see you sooner.”

“As nice as it is to hear this loving reunion, Oliver, don’t you have that surprise planned?” Iris interrupted.

“That’s right, I do,” he agreed, “but, let’s get everyone back to the bunker.”

“Hi Felicity, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” Jessie joked before getting somewhat serious. “I can only take one of you at a time.”

“Take Felicity first,” Oliver told her.

 

* * *

 

When Oliver and Felicity both made it back to the bunker, everyone was doing their own thing. Rene and Dinah were putting up their gear; Jessie and Wally were talking to Harry; Iris and Joe were talking with Diggle and Lyla, as Iris held Johnny; Curtis was showing Cisco something from the computer center. William was talking to Thea in the corner, but he ran over to Oliver right when he saw them. Oliver turned to him long enough for the boy to hand him something.

“Felicity, I had originally planned for this day to not include bombs on your train.”

Felicity giggled, and everyone’s conversations died down. “Well, I would’ve hoped so.”

“Despite the malfunction in my plan, I’m still going through with the surprise.” He bent down on one knee. “Felicity, since this happened so publicly last time, I thought this should be a smaller affair.

“My life changed for the better the moment I saw you when I walked into your office that day with a bullet-filled computer. Every time since, you’ve shown me that I have light in me and the darkness will not win. You’ve helped me become a better person. A person worthy of your love. “

Felicity gasped as he pulled out the ring. The same exact ring.

“Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?” Oliver asked.

After a few moments, Felicity reacted by launching herself at Oliver, who was still clad in his green leather. “Yes! Of course, I will marry you,” was all she said before she kissed him.

Cheers were heard around the room as everyone made their way to the couple.

“So, this was your surprise? I thought it was going to be something smaller.”

“I like to keep you on your toes.”

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Felicity teased.

“Like you’d have it any other way,” Oliver said as he kissed her forehead before turning to celebrate with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all have read this fic, and an extra thank you to all who have read from the beginning or commented. I hope you all enjoyed. I had a ton of fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
